User talk:Truth™
Refresh Time!! Ok I'll take some time to work on the front page in the next few days. Not sure when it will be done though. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 00:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it Do you need some help with getting a format down for your pages? If you do I could try and help you, but if not I'll just leave you to your own thing. I'm just offering because it seems like you have so many ideas that you get ahead of yourself and can't stay on one page to long. Just let me know, and don't sweat the small stuff. Just ask. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) O.K. I should be done with my Alchemy page by then. Just let me know. Like I said thou. Questions are not the problem. My time is. If you ask I will do my best to help if I have the time. I just said you work fast because you are beating me by 200-ish edits and I'm on hear all the time. =] --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I believe you. =] I'll work on your page in a few minutes. I'm stying to finish my page, but got side tracked and now I'm also trying to add a new JaveScript to our wiki. I think you might like it. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm very mad right now as I could not get the new js import script to work and in the process I managed to delete my entire Alchemist page. I will have to work on your power listing late. Right now I'm just going to sulk in a video game. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 00:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So does your wikia got to be in the spotlight No i do not want to be an admin on this wikia, i just want know if your wikia got be in the spotlight and how you got it to. don't you know about wikia spotlight http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Spotlights Then check out the link above i promised you will not regret this It is used to put your wikia in a more famous position What if.........Blog Yeah, every week. Either on Monday or Tuesday. Well done I have to say, you are good in making formidable character concepts truth, i hate to be at the wrong end of your characters. Doomweaver13 06:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No with you it's different, it's one thing to create fearsome characters and it's another thing to create characters that inspire respect... yours in my honest opinion inspire respect. It's all in how you place every element in their being, as if they have something that makes them almost real. I hope we can create something together so I can learn from your ways. Again I look forward to your future creations. sincerely Doomweaver13 11:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Front Page Is the slider working on the front page. In the preview mode I can see it, but on the page itself it won't load. I'm not sure if it's Ubuntu or the page. What do you see? --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 06:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I was just checking. =\ Also I have put my "artistic" projects on hold for now. I am about to move and I don't know how good my new Internet will be. I am using it right now to get as much done as I can with really important things. So if it seems I'm not on as much as I use to be it is because of this. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Let me know if anything important needs to be taken care of. I always check my e-mail. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 00:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Contribute to your character page? Since i can't think of any other ideas to create, i'll probly just contribute to the Fū Jũbusōjiken page HMRockGuy240 06:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC) After Me? Really? I will have to read it when I have time. As for right now I'm in the middle of a move so.. =\ we will have to see what happens. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 02:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Can't really do that right now cause I'm about to get off my computer to get some things done. My idea SightlessReality : I'v had a look and would like to conferm something. Is that my idea for your format or my format idea? Help Hey Truth good day :) i need your help regarding the transferal/convertion of an article page into blog page. I don't know how to do it. On a related note, how do you delete an article on a wiki? Doomweaver13 21:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Permission SightlessReality sure not knock yourself out. Watched I put you on watch SightlessReality HI truth is me inter kid from superpower wiki i just want to know how this wikia works is ti like you can only create a hero or you also can create a story and can a person use other contributors characters I noticed something......... Erm..........so yeah, on a new persons comment area you said you had permission from everyone that you could use there characters if you wanted to. Well, I honestly don't remember giving you such permission. Sorry but that is something I need nailed down. Your Admin Freyr Yow Truth, we haven't seen Freyr in the site for quite sometime now... any ideas? Doomweaver13 22:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) You should make me an ADMIN...Raijin7 00:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 ok...Raijin7 03:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 alright cool. I think im fanna create my Pulse hero's appearance over... wat you think of his appearance?Raijin7 03:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 You're assigning new admins? I want to be one if ever there's a need or vacancy. Doomweaver13 03:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Coo, still tryin make him look better though. And Truth this site needs to revamped, redesigned and stuff too. Raijin7 03:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Redesigned Make a blog truth or a page on redesigning and admining so you wont get pestered with notes on it here. SightlessReality do I have permission to make things better?, not change things up too much. Solution to getting a pic of your heroes created on HM , is to hold ctrl and press printscreen then paste in paint.Raijin7 03:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Nah, I don't need to. I said if ever there's a vacancy or if you need a new one you can appoint me, if not then there's no need for me to be an admin. Doomweaver13 03:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok , Imma change alittle colors and stuff,make this site more attractive. I'm not going to it but, the level need a revamp as well., better explained and stuffRaijin7 03:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Hey man i gotta ask u why u don't put our wikia in the spotlight, shit man it's good enoughJ. Veteran 02:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) if your the one who me the quest on my talkpage... yes i created the pic my own. I created it on a game called Heromachine 3 not 2.5 , to do some of the things i did , you gotta play around with it alittle. Its a cool site, im creating Everlight next , fanna start now. Raijin7 05:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC)raijin7 A few Willed Hey Truth think you could tell me what you think of Upgrade and Harbringer so far? SighltessReality Alright. Shame to see you go Gabriel456 (talk) 16:37, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I am trying to figure out how to delete some of my pictures in order to make way for newer and more updated versions. How do I do this? Please contact me as soon as you can. Jedi Legacy (talk) 09:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I am an amateur writer and only do this for fun. I was woundering how do I join and set up my Hero/antihero team to your wiki page (site) well, that's ok but if this is true, I would appericate it if my pages weren't transferred over. I prefer to have them here only, which is essentially the same thing as that wiki Gabriel456 (talk) 23:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) DYBAD Hey Truth ! How are you doing ? I created a blog for my character on Heromania, can you explain to me how RP works ? DYBAD (talk) 12:22, October 12, 2014 (UTC) A New Addition Hello, good sir: I am PyroHunter16, and my friends and I would like to add a new "universe" to your wiki. It's a mainly original story I myself made up, and I call it "Elemental Shift". I wanted to get permission from you to import (Copy/paste to this wiki) my series. It's a free-to-join RP that any user can join. However, the main character is meant to be OP, and i will be RPing as him. He has not realized his potential yet, and there is lots of foreshadowing on this. When he gains it, we will be giving the RP a new name to suit the new system. We'll create the pages with the templates, and I have created a main page to explain the series, as well as a Powers page. That page will include the basics of the series, and anyone is welcome to create their own RP of it. BUT, I will need to grant them permission first. Side note, please have the members who join create a Skype account, we will add them to our disscusion group on Skype. Awaiting a reply, PyroHunter16 (talk) 23:08, April 22, 2015 (UTC)PyroHunter16 Pages in need of Deleting The pages Jack Nightmare and Eco are what I would like for you to delete. I'm not interesting in having them anymore. --RiderJones (talk) 22:38, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Stuff Hi truth. Glad to see you edit stuff here over again :) Doomweaver13 (talk) 20:42, September 20, 2015 (UTC) What's up? Been a while. What's up with the wiki? I was reading through the superpower wiki and I saw that you tweaked my powerlevel idea and reposted it for character design on said wiki. It made me really naustalgic and I'm thinking about pooring what little extra time I have into editing again. If the people upstairs will have me. I've been in school for the past few years (still am) and I think I've got a bit more up my sleave this time. Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 20:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I have no problem helping where I can. As I said I enjoyed all of this greatly. I was just looking at all the code template things I did. The one that places the users name in text wasn't working for me, and I ended up updating the documentation on it. I see that the front page is still the way I left it (at least for the most part), and the achievments are gone. It also seems as though wikia is overly concerned with "mobile" devices. Not saying it's not important, just that it's a pain now that templates have to be made for them too. I was just thinking about my original vision of this wiki as well. I really would have like to see this wiki and the superpower wiki work side by side. Giving user of the superpower wiki a place to make custom stories and characters that they can rp or even just write about and share. I know one of the hardest things to do when making your own stuff or rping is comming up with a fair system or attractive structure. I would love to design an easy navigation with templates to help new beginners and tools to make it easier for experianced users to branch out and make there own rules. I have sooo many ideas. Not just for this wiki, but for the superpower wiki. I just don't know if they will see things the way I envision them. Either way, if that is something you are interested in or even think will work I will put all the extra time I can into it. Ooops, forgot to sign it. Little rusty. I have no problem talking to DYBAD about it, but I think I need to rebuild up my reputation a little. I might run around fixing things and commenting on superpower wiki and try remaking stuff on this one. I'd be willing to bet money that the front page could use an update and that the system could use some cleaning up. Maybe update the logo too. Not sure. I'll make a list and start on it before monday if that's fine with you. Is there anything you would like me to do, or look over/into? Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 20:54, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Achievments? Did you turn them off, or someone else? If so did you want them to stay off? I thought they got removed from wikia or something, but I found them. Clicked them on (thought I would have to save, but it's just an auto thing), and if you want them off I'll go back and shut them down. I do have a pretty good argument as to why they should be up though. I feel as though it could give new users and old alike the ability to stive for more. I mean, there's even a leaderboard (and it has the old scores lol). Just let me know what you want, and I'll see that it's done. Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 21:57, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Also, Admin's and Attractions I think that we should also clean up some of the dust from a few years ago. I think that we should take Adminship seriously (that includes me and you) and remove TUSF, Raijin7, and Juneran from adminship positions and ask if Gabriel wants to remain one. Following this we should develop a list of responsabilities that we would like admins to handle (specific and general ideas) and post that we are looking for however many we decide that we need (based on our and their avalibilty we may need a few). I would really like to see this wiki develop into something that we can all really enjoy, and I think attracting new blood may be just that. After I get the rest of the templates set up, fix up the navigation, and get some documentation done I want to try to invite the character enthusiatics from the superpower wiki to use this as there site. Maybe talk to the superpower wiki mods about working together. Get a sister site type of deal going. Who knows? I'm just gonna keep working so that it seems more inviting. P.S. Sorry for spaming your talk page. P.P.S. Have you looked at the messaging feature that replaces the talk page? If so, what do you thing? Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 22:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sounds Good The message board thing is up to you. I've seen it before and it looked nice, but it's completely different from the talk page. It's kinda like the comments section of normal pages. Either way it doesn't matter to me. I'll leave the talking to you when it comes to the superpower wiki for now. I don't have a whole lot of time on my hands right now, but I am working on getting new feature working. (have you checked out the power and character pages yet?) I was thinking about posting something to attract some new users, but I don't feel like I'm fully ready yet. Maybe I will, but with a warning that we are in a period of frequent change, and that people willing to help test and improve should join. We'll see. Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 13:52, October 19, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I do Gabriel456 (talk) 17:49, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright then. Thank you Gabriel456 (talk) 17:55, October 20, 2015 (UTC) I meant for him to become an admin. Not sure what powers a moderator has, to be honest. As it is, I'd like to hear his response first before we do anything Gabriel456 (talk) 19:46, December 30, 2015 (UTC)